Charter of Uranicus Socialitas
]] Charter of Uranicus Socialitas Charter of Uranicus Socialitas Philosophy Uranicus Socialitas means “Heavenly Fellowship”. It is an elite, highly active, alliance composed of committed and experienced players who are bound together by fellowship and dedication. Uranicus Socialitas are not afraid to entrust the people of Uranicus Socialitas with unpleasant facts, foreign ideas, and competitive values. We believe in taking down the barriers, but we also believe in the most energetic reconciliation among peoples by getting them to know each other, talk to each others, and understand each other's fears and beliefs. Uranicus Socialitas highly value justice, hope, freedom, and honor. Our objective as members of Uranicus Socialitas is to push our boundaries to pursue our goals and aid our allies. Membership Anyone is welcome to apply to Uranicus Socialitas, however it is determined that those who join must go through a process after applying in game. Members must have forum access and be forum active. Members can be removed if the President and Vice-President agree to the removal. Members that are inactive for more than 2 weeks without a leave may be kicked at the discretion of the President. Members have the right to vote for their Presidential Candidate at the time of elections. Government Structure The alliance will be led by the President who will be assisted by the Vice-President and the Minister’s Cabinet. The President The President is the central leading figure in the alliance. As the face of the alliance, he is to lead with care, honesty and trust. I. The President can establish ministries and appoint ministers for those said ministries’. II. The President and Vice-President can dissolve or sign treaties. III. The President has the right to declare war after at least 24 hours discussion with the Ministers’ Cabinet. IV. The President can veto any proposal made by a Minister. V. If the President fails to serve as expected, he may be removed by a two/thirds majority vote. VI. Other duties and bindings of the President’s position will be spelt out elsewhere in the charter. The Vice-President The Vice-President exists to take the place of the President in times of temporary absence. All duties carried out by the President will be carried out by the Vice-President in such times. The Emperor may choose or remove his Vice-President. The Vice-President and President must approve the signing and dissolving of treaties. The Minister's’ Cabinet The Ministers of the alliance carry out the administrative duty of the alliance. I. Ministers are appointed and removed by the President. II. Ministers must manage the following divisions of the alliance administration. The President must appoint at least three Ministers to manage the divisions of the administration. A. Ministry of War B. Ministry of Economics C. Ministry of Treasury D. Ministry of Internal Affairs E. Ministry of Foreign Affairs III. The purpose and duties of the Ministers are to be adaptable to changing circumstances and to be established by cooperative agreement between the President and Vice-President. IV. More than one Minister can be appointed to head a Ministry. Electing the President When the President steps down or his term of 4 months ends, an election will be held to chose the next President. The campaign period will start immediately for 72 hours at the time of abdication or the end of the term. Anyone may run for the position and must declare their intent on the forums to be considered valid for the position. After 72 hours of debate the Minister of Internal Affairs will post a voting thread with each viable candidate on the ballot for 48 hours of voting. One member will have one vote. The candidate with the most vote wins and becomes President. In the period where there is no President, the appointed Vice-President will act as the governing body of the alliance. Amendments The charter can be amended with a majority vote of the Ministers. An amendment vote can be requested by any Minister, the President or by a member. See Uranicus Socialitas Category:Historical Documents Category:Charter